The disclosed embodiments relate to methods and systems for distributing work and, more specifically but not exclusively, to methods and systems for distributing work to a plurality of workers in a distributed environment.
Documents are distributed in electronic form to multiple users or workers using a variety of technologies. For example, facsimile transmission systems can be used to transmit digital data representing a document over land from one facsimile machine to another. Computer networking systems can be used to transmit document digital data over a local or wide area network from one computerized device to another.
It is believed that the methods and systems of the illustrative embodiments provide improved methods and systems for distributing document work among a plurality of workers.